Growing Love by Social Network
by a-flowingheat
Summary: Kahoko found her love by a social network! How could that happened? And who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kahoko found her love by a social network! How could that happened? And who is he?

* * *

Kahoko is online. Somehow she discovered a good social network site named "Nestra" and registered there. She adapt to the user interface and finally get everything about the site. She thought it'll be fun. But what's wrong is that none of her friends have an account of that site, and it gets boring. She encourage all of her friend to make an account there, but no one really take attention about what Kaho says to them.

It was 5 p.m. and Kahoko arrived home. She turned on her laptop and open her Nestra account. Somehow it became a habit to her. She updated her status: "Finally home I'll practice my violin tonight." And she waited for some responses from other users.

Status: "Finally home I'll practice my violin tonight."

Responses:

Animeklz: "so u play violin? Nice!"

Oak-tree: "hello :D"

Hino-kaho: "Animeklz yeah, thanks oak-tree hello too!"

"Uh, these people are really nice. But it'll be better if Mio or Nao have a Nestra account too. We can chat here, right?" Kahoko mumbled. Suddenly there was a notification. "Oh, someone added me as a friend. Let's see. Username: tsuchiura-r. nee? Tsuchiura-kun had a Nestra account! Yay! Finally someone I know.." then she accepted his friend request.

Status: "Thanks for the add tsuchiura-r glad to see someone I know had a nestra account"

Responses:

tsuchiura-r: "hey Hino hope this site is as great as you said."

Hino-kaho: "explore it! I'm sure you'll see what I mean.."

tsuchiura-r: "okay then. Practiced ur violin?"

Hino-kaho: "haven't -,- gotta practice then. Bye tsuchiura-kun "

tsuchiura-r: "bye Hino. Do your best!"

The end of tonight's conversation. But, there's more interesting stuff the next day…

* * *

Kahoko woke up from her bed, noticing that it was 6:25 already. She rushed towards her bathroom and take a light shower. Then she put on her uniform, take her violin and bag, finally ran downstairs. Her mother saw the red-haired girl and said, "You'll be late again. The 3rd this week. Kaho, really. Why does you always wakes up late?", _I know this would happen- _Kahoko mumbled. "well mom, I think this is just me, ne? haha. Anyway, I'm going. It's really late now. Bye mom, see you." She answered quickly and off to school. "She didn't even eat her breakfast, geez Kaho…" the mother thought.

Finally she reached Seiso's gate. Kahoko gave up running. She's late already, so she slower her steps and breath usually. _This is what my running pay for. Gaah. Crap this is Wednesday! Let's get ready for the killer teacher on duty today, Kaho! _She tought_._ Then she managed to go to the classroom and get scolded by the killer teacher on duty. What a great start of the day.

The recess bell rang, and Kahoko headed to the canteen with Mio and Nao. There she saw Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Hey there." Kahoko started the conversation.

"Good morning Hino. Have you got your meal?" Ryotaro said.

"Yes, can't you see this? Haha. Well, Mio, Nao, have I told you that Tsuchiura-kun have a Nestra account?" Kahoko cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Good then. You'll stop bugging us to join that website right?" asked Mio, half-joking.

"Mio, don't be rude! Good news then Kaho, maybe I'll make an account there anytime soon.." Nao smiled while saying this.

"Yes! The sooner the better Nao! Right, Tsuchiura-kun?"

" Right. Then I'll get going. See ya!" Ryotaro walked to a table and sat there to eat his meal.

They found a table to sit and start eating in the cafeteria. Kahoko keep on talking about the Nestra thing and it makes Mio felt nausea (lol :D). _What's so good about this site, huh?it makes Kaho more talkative, _she thought. "Kahoko, please stop talking about Nestra! I'm having a nausea here just because of your story!" Mio finally blurted out. "Oops, sorry Mio-chan. I just can't help it…" Kahoko asked for forgiveness. They didn't notice there's a pair of ears who eavesdrop their conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I've revised this. hope it's better. I just combine the previous chapter 1 and 2. enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/n**: I finally update! sorry for the long wait. Busy with school. and being a 9th grader is really tiring.

**disclaimer: I don't have La Corda D'Oro. **

* * *

**Mr. X POV**

What is that 'Nestra' thingy? And she and that pianist joined it? Well should I join it too, then? Will it worsen my reputation or not? Geez. I'm too curious. Gonna check that website tonight. Noted. My, my. If it's about you, I'll do anything to get closer to you. What's this feeling? Hope it won't interfere my business.

**Normal POV**

The bell rang. Kahoko, Mio, Nao, and Ryotaro get back to their classes. Mr. X is still in deep thoughts about Nestra and—_Kahoko_. He even spaced out. And his bestfriend is aware of that.

"Hey Yunoki, what's going on?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh, nothing to be concerned." Azuma answered.

"Okay then, but don't space out! Maybe there'll be evil spirits that take over your body!" then Azuma laughed. "Silly you, Hihara," He said.

Finally school's over. Kahoko was walking to the front gate whae Kazuki approached her. "Hey Kaho-chan! Alone, huh?" he shouted. "Ah, Hihara-senpai. Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Kahoko responded. "Nothing really important actually, but I think something strange is happening to Yunoki. He spaced out in class, in his favorite subject to be marked. I'm worried," Kazuki told her the whole thing.

_This senpai of mine is really caring, huh?_ Kahoko thought. "Well, that's a bit odd. But nothing bad really happened right? So he should be okay." Kahoko's answer calmed him. "Can I walk you home, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki offered. "Thanks for the offer….." and then she saw Tsukimori Len. She just remembered that today he will tutor her. "Shoot! I'm going to practice room, senpai, Tsukimori will tutor me today. Sorry, next time!" with that she walked out. "Bye then, Kaho-chan." He sighed, and walked home sadly.

Kahoko hurried to the practice rooms. She entered the usual room Len booked. Weirdly she didn't find the lad. There's just his violin and bags. "ah, where's tsukimori-kun? Well better use this opportunity to log-on Nestra a while." Then Kahoko took out her cell phone from her pocket. She logged-on Nestra mobile and update her status: "In the practice room. Waiting for Tsukimori. Weird, he isn't here but his belongings are all here!" When see finished typing the status, Len entered the room. "Ah, where have you been Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked. "The restroom. I believe it doesn't concern you, Hino." Len coldly answered. Inadvertently, Len starred at her phone and see the 'Nestra mobile'. _What was that? _He thought. "Let's start, Hino. Have you done working on that song…."with that, their practice began. One and a half hours have passed.

"Let's call it a day, Tsukimori-kun. I'm tired," Kahoko said. "Okay then." Kahoko grabbed her phone from the piano bench, logged-on Nestra mobile to see responses from her friends. While packing, Len trailed Kahoko's every move. And he noticed that 'Nestra mobile' again on her phone. "Aren't you going home, Hino?" he blurted out. "Oh, yeah. You can leave first it you want, I'm gonna see the responses first." Kahoko answered. "it's getting dark outside, I'll walk you home. Please tidy up now, don't do any unnecessary things first." "Sorry, Tsukimori-kun. Wait a minute.." And finally they exit school.

All along the way, Kahoko played with her phone. It annoys Len somehow.

"Hey Hino, are you ignoring me? You're usually talkative." Len asked. "I don't mean to ignore you, Tsukimori-kun. But this is getting interesting." "And what is that?" _Ah! Maybe I can ask him to join Nestra too!_ Kahoko mentally shout. "It's a website called Nestra. You can update your status and get responses from you friends. You should join it someday, Tsukimori-kun.." she exclaimed happily. "I've heard about that site. But I don't have time to check it out." "Please do check it out, then. But it's not like I'm begging you to join or else.. haha" _Well, that's kinda strange that he has heard about Nestra—_Kahoko wonders.

"Ah we're here Tsukimori-kun! Thanks for walking me home. Bye, Good night." "Don't mention it, bye Hino." And they bid their goodbyes.

* * *

**So how's this? review please :)**


End file.
